The following relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to an association between synchronization signal beams and reference signal beams.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless systems, devices (e.g., base stations, UEs) may communicate using directional transmissions (e.g., beams), in which beamforming techniques may be applied using one or more antenna elements to provide a beam in a particular direction. In such wireless systems, a UE may attempt to locate a suitable beam for communications with the base station, and may use various signals to identify the suitable beam. But the UE's transmission and reception of these signals on different beams may result in complex processes, excess power consumption, and latency at the UE.